You're Not Alone
by catwoman03
Summary: The team visits Volkreg and wined up in serious trouble. Razer finds parts of his family that he thought he'd lost. The crew have to gear up for the newest battle that is yet to come. Based after 'Blue Hope' just before 'Prisoner of Sinestro'. Razaya with feature quite a bit.
1. Chapter 1

**First major story *so nervous aahhh* It's got little bits of 'Insergant' and 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix' in it. Hope you enjoy!**

 **I don't own GLTAS but I wish I did.**

YOUR NOT ALONE

Chapter 1

The team was lounging around in the main room of the Interceptor, with their work for the day complete, they were easily getting bored. Hal had made a constuct of a small brick wall and a bouncy ball and was playing a game of hand-ball with it. Kilowag was lying back on his chair with his hands resting behind his head, he let out a deep sigh. Aya typing away at her station, doing some maintenance on the ship, while Razer was in his usual spot, furthest away from all of them, sulking.

The room had fallen uncomfortly silent so Hal cleared his throat before saying "Hey do you guys wanna go look around at some of the planets in this area? 'cus there's this one place that sounds good, I think it's called Volkrag, or is it Valkreg? or- Razer are you alright?" Hal looked over to see the Red Lantern's eyes wide starring him straight in the eye and his body tense.

"Volkreg...it is Volkreg." he said still frozen in his seat. Hal turned his chair to face Razer completely."Razer are you okay"

"How do you know of that place?" Razer asked in a slightly worried tone. Hal's brows thurrowed in corncern. "I was bored and found some nearby planets on my ring's scanner and it happened to be one of them...how do you know about it?" he said crossing his arms over his chest.

Razer was not ready to tell them just yet, though Aya already knew, but not by his choice. She was looking over at him concerned, but she knew he would not tell them the truth yet. Razer looked away facing the floor"I...knew someone who lived there, before..." he clenched his fists, the 'someone he knew' was himself. He wasn't strong enough to mention Ilana.

"Before what?" Hal asked

"Before the war." he said. finally turning to face the Green Lantern with a hard expression. Hal eye's widened.

"Whaddya mean 'war'?" Kilowag finally spoke up.

Razer looked out towards the stars. His rage slowly building in gut."The War-lords had become power thirsty and corrupt. They slaughtered any who tried to stop them...I-my friend left to fight and stop them. . .but when he returned...he'd lost everything...now I don't even know him anymore...he's gone and now there is no one left on that planet."

The pair of Green Lanterns stared in utter shock. Hal turned to the AI and said "Aya...set course to Volkreg." Razer looked back at Hal in suprise as Aya typed in the co-ordinateds. Hal simpley gave him a small heartfelt smile before turning the ship off Auto-pilot and manually started steering the ship in the direction of the war torn planet.

-X-

After 25 minutes of seaching through space, they were about to enter Volkreg's atmosphere. Razer's face had fallen a sickly white as they approached his old home.

It took Aya 5 minutes to land the Interceptor in a large opening. The exit hatch dropped and the team of Lanterns exited the ship.

As they stepped onto the planet's surface, Hal and Kilowag could see Razer trying to hide his tears from showing. they walked into a small city in which the buildings were slowly crumbling.

"This place looks like Pompeii" Hal said as the rest of the team gave him a stare of confusion before shaking it off.

Razer stopped infront of a house and a single tear rolled down his cheek. His hand rubbed against the door before he opened it.

"Could you...wait out here, please?" he said his voice slightly shaking. The Green Lanterns nodded.

"Take all the time you need." Hal said, understanding he was going in to greive.

Razer entered the house, the paint starting to peel off the walls, dust and dirt forming over every piece of furniture he past. He walked up a small flight of stairs that creaked with every step, leading to where he last saw Ilana. where she pleaded for him not go. . .and where he found her lifeless body.

He was hit by a tsunami of painful emotions and began to sob, tears streaming down his face, he gripped his chest and fell to his knees, facing the floor, holding himself up from the ground with his other hand.

"I'm s-so sorry."he choked out. "It-it was my fault...please, forgive me."

He could feel a slight chill and small pressure on his cheek. And he knew. He knew she was there with him. He looked up hoping to see her face but there was no one. Nothing.

After a few more minutes of tears, he slowly stood up, ready to wander the rest of his old home, when he heared what sounded like foot steps coming from down stairs. His brows thurrowed, thinking it was one the Green Lanterns. Razer carefully walked down the old stair case, applying little pressure so they would not make a sound, He could hear a slight rustling coming towards the kitchen.

"Who's there?" he called. The movements had silenced. Readying his ring to attack, Razer jumped out from behind the wall to see one of the last things he expected to see.

There, standing only a few metres away, was a young boy wearing similar clothing to Razer's civilian clothes. the boys face was the same shade of white with markings that were so similar to Razers. Two stripes down from his lips to his chin, one stripe on each side of his face going from his eyes to his jaw and one long stripe going from his forehead down to the tip of his nose. His eyes were a glowing emerald with small streaks of amber.

The boy stood frozen in his spot holding some of Razer's old kitchen knives, his eyes wide in shock. Razer stood in complete and utter shock, he lowered his ring.

"W-who are you?" Razer finally asked. The young boy stared at him as if he knew Razer. He took two steps towards the Red Lantern before speaking."M-my name is Roi...of the Ceema Clan" he answered.

Razer's jaw dropped and his eyes grew as wide as saucepans."No...that's not possible..."

 **Chapter 1 is complete yay, hope you like it please, R &R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Who is Roi? don't worry he'll pop up in some parts of the story and he's quite important. Thank you to all the people who have reviewed and liked it. You make me so happy.**

 **I do not own GLTAS but I wish I did**

Chapter 2

The Green Lanterns all decided to take a look around whilst Razer was gone. Aya had kept quiet as she knew of Razer's pain, whilst both Hal and Kilowag were completely oblivious to what his past was. She desided to study and an analyes her surroundings to keep her thought processes on what was happening around her. She had discovered a red and black flower tangled in thick vines. Aya carefully plucked it from its stem and held it in her palms to examine it.

"How perculiar..."

Further ahead Hal and Kilowag entered into what seemed to be an old market place before it got destroyed

"Do you think the kid will be okay?" Kilowag asked

"I'm sure he'll be fine, just needs to be alone for awhile." Hal answered, as he picked up what was left of a small, wooden lantern, with dust gattering over the shattered glass and already burnt wax inside.

"I know, but... you saw his reaction when we said where we were coming here... I think this place might have caused him to... ya'know... become a 'red'."

Hal just stared off into space "... I don't know"

-X-

"How can this b-?" Razer couldn't finish, as the boy sprinted down the hall and out the door.

"HEY! WAIT! STOP!" Razer called chasing the young stranger out into the empty streets and straight past the three clueless Green Lanterns.

The GL's turned only to see a red blur chasing after a smaller figure calling "GET BACK HERE!"

"Was that Razer?" Kilowag asked

"Whatever he's doing, we better stop him before he gets himself in serious trouble" Hal answered before they took off after the Red Lantern companion.

Razer made a sharp turn down a dead end alley way in the same direction the young boy had. He skidded to a hault when he could no longer see Roi, He scanned all the possible hiding places but found nothing. Razer turned around to see Hal, Kilowag and Aya get knocked out by hooded figures, but no less than a second later he was hit on the back of the head. He fell to the ground and was knocked unconsious.

-X-

Razer's eyes slowly cracked open as he awoke from his unconsciousness. He was in some sort of warehouse, it was dark and damp, he could feel the moisture rising from the floor. There were very small holes in the roof that looked like lazer gunshot holes, which spead very little light in.

The back of his head started pounding. Razer went to rub the sore spot but he could not move his arms, or his legs. He seemed to be tied down to something, he tried to use his ring but whoever knocked him out had obviously taken it. He shuffled around to try and get free but whatever was holding him down was strong. Razer growled in frustration but fell silent as he heard footsteps growing louder, heading in his direction.

"Who's there?" Razer called out

"Do not be afraid..." came a deep voice that seemed to bounce off the walls. Making it difficult to detect where it was coming from. "I will not harm you." the mans voice sounded strangly familiar to Razer, but it was on the tip of his tounge.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why can't I move? Where are my team mates?" Razer asked in such a rush, he was suprised he didn't stumble on his words. The voice simply answered "You are in a secret base... We tied you down just incase you would attack, Your team is being interrigated at this moment..."

Razer was a little suprised the man gave up the information so easily. But now there was something else "Who's 'we'?" Razer could hear a small chuckle. "You still haven't lost your touch, Razer, we are just like you, fighting for a better cause."

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?"

"I have to admit I am hurt you still haven't figured that out yet, after all... I am you brother." Razer's eyes widened as he searched for where his voice was coming from.

"Brathe...?"

 **Whaaaat?!...**

 **sorry it's pretty short. Hope you like it please, R &R**

 **The flower is meant to look like the hope flower and kind of symbolize Razer a bit. I was going to put the actual hope flower in it but thought this was a bit better**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry It was late, hope you enjoy**

 **I don't own GLTAS though I wish I did**

Chapter 3

Razer was lost for words, when he left with the ring he assumed his brother had been killed. He searched for the words to say but there nothing. The last time he had been with him was while they were in the militia, they had fought side by side, but were seperated after he was sent to another division and that was the last time Razer had seen his brother. He greived believing his brother _was_ dead, but...

"...How?" that was the only word that would escaped his lips. His brother did not answer. He felt a slight prick in his wrist and he hissed in pain. "What did you...?" Razer could not finish as he felt his body weigh down on itself and his eyelids start to close. He heard a small apology before he fell into unconsciousness once again.

-X-

Razer awoke and found himself tied down again in a metal chair. His vision blurred as he looked up from his lap to see a short elderly lady standing infront of him. She was the same height as him while he was sitting down, her face shadowed with wrinkles, making it difficult to see her markings. Razer could see his reflection in her amber eyes as they examined his face.

"Who are you?" Razer asked. The lady had ignored the fact that he had spoken as she looked up behind him and said in a loud and powerful voice. "I, Akurra, the Clan elder, has been told by Brathe, our most trusted warrior, that this man,"the elderly woman turned his chair around "Is one of us." Razer looked up to see Hal, Kilowag and Aya tied down on similar chairs. The two in their civilain clothes.

Behind them, was a group of at least twenty men,women and children all gathered together starring at them. Amongst the crowd, Razer saw the young boy again, his gaze fixed in shock on the Bolivaxian's size. Razer looked up next to the boy to see his brother who was staring at him. He held a stoic expression, arms crossed over his muscular chest, his brow thurrowed over his markings. The two lines on each side of his face going from his forehead, across his shadow grey eyes down his cheeks to his jaw disappearing into his neck.

The elderly woman stood infront of Razer. "Your friends have been questioned, we know where their loyalties stand, but you...where do yours stand?"

Razer opened his mouth to speak but stopped when he felt a small prick in his arm again. He looked down to see she had injected somthing into his wrist.

"What did yo-"

"I have injected you with truth syrim, we want you to tell us every little thing about yourself, even more than your friends here know about you." Razer only glared at her.

"Now, let's start with a simple question shall we? Who are you?"

"Why should-" Razer tried to answer with a witty comback, but the syrim coursing through his veins stopped him. He clenched his fists from the burning pain which caused Aya to worry. After a few moments he answered."My name is Razer...of the Ceema Clan," The corner of the her lips twitched upwards.

"Do you have family amoungst the Ceema Clan, Razer?" he hesitantly looked over to his brother. Akurra followed his stare over to see him looking at Brathe.

"Is he your brother?" she asked. Razer nodded, not leaving his brother's gaze. "If he is your brother, why did you leave?" he looked back into Akurra's amber eyes.

"I-I left because..."

her brows thurrowed."Because?" Razer's body began to twitch as he let out a small whimper of pain. Aya had had enough, "Stop!" Akurra turned to face the AI, "Can you not see this is hurting him?"

"It would not be hurting him if he did not have somthing to hide."

"...Ilana..." he whispered. Almost going unheard. Akurra turned back to Razer.

"Who is this 'Ilana'?" Razer's twitches suddenly turned into violent shudders. Hal fought against his restrains, he was furious at them for putting Razer through so much unnecessary harm. "Akurra!" he growled "Let him go now, or so help me I'll-"

"You'll _what_?" she snapped. Hal went to argue back but paused when he noticed a stray tear roll down Razer's cheek, he looked over at Kilowag who seemed to have noticed it too. That only fueled Hal's anger.

"N-n-no..." Razer stared at Hal with blood-shot eyes, bearing his fangs seeing that Hal was going to continue fighting.

"Who. is. Ilana?" she asked again. Razer looked away as he clenched his eyes shut. He couldn't hide it any longer, the pain was too much.

"S-she is...was my w-wife..." Razer was sure that Hal and Kilowag were shocked, he looked over to his brother again, his expression pained, he had to look away. Akurra almost looked satisfied, _almost_.

"You said 'was' why is that?" Razer dug his nails into his skin so hard from the pain he started to bleed. The dark purple blood slowly dripping off his knuckles onto the floor. He looked up at the elder with such pained sadness she had to take a step back.

"SHE'S DEAD!" he heard some of the people in the crowd gasp, it was then that his body started to shake, not with anger, not from the pain, but from complete and utter sadness."...She's dead..." he began to sob uncontrollably, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Akurra placed a hand on his shoulder. She spoke in a calm and soothing voice. "Can you tell me what happened?" Razer looked up at her, he was hesitant but nodded. He told her everything that had happened, Ilana begging him to stay, leaving in the middle of the night before saying goodbye, and coming back to see her dead on the floor. He had to stop inbetween curtain parts, taking deep breaths before continuing.

"That's how I b-became a Red Lantern, that is w-why I left... and h-how I met them." Razer conluded looking over at the Green Lanterns. Both their faces right with complete shock. Hal looked as if he was going to jump out of the chair and give him a hug, While a single tear sprung down Kilowag's cheek.

"Tell me Razer, what is your deepest regret?" Akurra asked. He looked in Aya's direction.

"... Not telling Aya the truth about what I feel fo-" he stopped as he fought against the syrim again. He wasn't ready to tell her yet. The pain became excruciatingly unbearable causing him to fall into unconsciousness.

 **I apologise if the ending wasn't good. hope you like it, sorry it was late my internet wasn't working and I got a little stuck. Akurra is going to get nicer and there will be a proper scene with Brathe and Razer. Oh and I forgot all about the no ring thing halfway through so if you were wondering, Aya is Hal and Kilowag's translator. Sorry Hal and Kilowag weren't really in it, I didn't really know how to add them into it. Anywho, please R &R and If you have any ideas on what I should do, please comment**.

 **THE CLANS WILL BE EXPLAINED SOON I PROMISE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own GLTAS but I wish I did**

Chapter 4

Because Razer had fallen unconscious, the interrigation was over, Akurra had called for a vote of whether to let them go free or keep them inprisoned. Whilst they were desciding, the four had placed them in a small cell to wait. Hal and Kilowag sat in silence next to the door while Aya was taking care of a now conscious but shaken up Razer. Akurra had given him some medicine to rid of the truth syrim while healing his internal injuries, though the side-effects to the medication weren't so good, being they were headaches and muscles going numb for a long period of time.

Every so often they would hear a small groan coming from Razer who was slouched against the wall with Aya kneeling beside him placing a wet rag she had been given over his head. The two Green Lanterns watched from their spot on the ground still in a state of shock from discovering their friend horrific past.

They both looked down at the floor, "Hal?" Kilowag whispered, his ears drooped back.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Razer is gonna be okay?" Hal looked back over to the sore Red Lantern. His sobbing replaying over and over in his mind. The scene nearly broke his heart.

"Honesty Kilowag...I'm really not sure."

-X-

Several hours of waiting had past and they had no information about what was happening at all, there was complete silence, though occasionally interupted by groans from Razer or guards walking past their cell. Though Razer was starting to recover from the medication, he was still weak. Aya was still seated next to him.

She went to dab the rag over his head but was stopped when Razer made a small noise. She looked down to see his barely opened eyes looking at her. He seemed fine just gazing into her eyes. Aya could feel a strange sensation throughout her body. Her sensor's were mis-fireing as certain parts of her facial features began to overheat.

"What is your status?" she finally asked after a few moments.

"Aya..."

"Yes Razer?"

"...I'm not okay..." although he was able to move around a little bit more and his injuries were nearly healed, the truth syrim still had an affect on him. Aya knew she should not ask but this was the closest she had ever gotten to him opening up completely."Why?"

He snapped.

"Oh _\- I don't know_ , maybe I just found out my brother is still alive, as well as most of my people, _and_ being forced to spill my entire life infront of _everyone_ whilst I felt my body was being burnt from the inside out. So _please_ Aya, tell me, WHY AM I NOT OKAY?!"

As soon as those words escaped his lips he immediatly regretted it, he had never yelled at Aya before, and he never ment to. Both Green Lanterns had heard him and looked slightly startled. Hal got himself ready to jump in if he needed to. Razer hated hurting her like this, and seeing her look so deeply upset from what he'd said shattered his heart. He reached his hand up and gently placed it on top of her hand.

"Aya, I apologise for my outburst, that was unnecessary and rude , alot has been on my mind and I am not sure how to process it all, I am truly sorry." A small smile appeared across her features, one of her smiles that always seemed to warm him up inside. Aya looked down at his hand atop of hers and her smile grew, 'The syrim isn't as all bad as I assumed' she thought.

"Apology accepted, I also apologise for asking when it only caused you more pain." Razer looked down at their hand as he mimiced her smile. "Apology accepted." Hal and Kilowag, both satisfied turned away and started their own conversation.

Razer and Aya both stared at their hands, neither wanting to move them. Aya looked down at Razer again."Razer?"

"Hmmmn?"

"I have a query,"

"What is it?" he asked still not looking away from their hands.

"When you were being...questioned, you were going to say somthing about me," Razer could feel his cheeks burning up "What was it you were going to say?"

"I...uuh...I-" Razer was stopped when he heard the cell door creak open. He looked over to see Akurra standing with the key in her hand aquanted with two guards on either side of her holding their rings.

"You are free to go," they all got ready to stand up," _But,_ we will keep close super-vision on you all...we believe you may be able to help us."

"Help you? with what?" Hal asked.

"We are under threat from a rogue War-lord, he has been terrorizing our home since the war ended," she entered into the cell and sat down with them. "He went into hiding a few months back, but now he has an army, he claims that we cannot live in a world of peace and order without proper punishments. He will murder anyone who says otherwise.

He had a wife and two daughters, sadly, his youngest was killed during the war, her death was the cause of his snap, he accuses her husband of being the reason she death. So he has sent troops to find him and most likely, kill him."

"And you're telling us this because?" Hal asked again.

" _Because,_ that young womans husband, is sitting in this room right now." Akurra answered looking over in Razer's direction. The Green Lanterns all turned to face him. Razer was just as shocked as they were. Ilana had never taken Razer to meet her father whilst they were together, she had never spoke of him and he had only ever met her mother and her sister, and that was _once._ Razer just assumed he wasn't around anymore. This really explained alot.

Akurra stood up " Come, we will escort you to where you will be staying, Brathe has offered to take you all in whist you are here." she exited the cell, followed closely by the guards as the rest were getting up. Aya had to help Razer up as his legs weren't fully working yet. She held she small of his back and the centre of his chest to balance him upright as he had to rap his arm around her waist and hold onto her shoulder. Aya felt the stange sensation through her body once again. Her censor's picked up that Razer's heart rate and blood pressure was abnormally high.

They walked out of the cell and entered into a tight packed underground tunnel. Kilowag tensed up as they wandered deeper making it difficult to see ahead.

"Uhh... this only the way to get outta the cells and back above ground, right?" He heard a small chuckle coming from Akurra as she shook her head."Since the Warlord's attacks, we all travel underground, we still live in the houses aboveground but we lock all the doors and windows. You just have to be careful he does not hear you. Still, we will be there in 25 minutes." KIlowag's ears dropped back.

"It's alright Kilowag," Hal patted his back "Its not like the tunnels going to collapse or anything."

"Don't say that!" both Razer and Kilowag said at the same time without realising it."Okay, okay." Hal put his hand up to mock surrender.

-X-

Most of the trip was in complete silence, only the rolling of the stones beneath their feet and smaller animals scurring away was heard. Razer's legs had gotten better whilst they were walking but he still needed to hold onto Aya for support. Akurra stopped once they reached a small ladder.

"This is Brathe's house," the guards handed back their rings, Akurra walked over to Razer and placed her hand on his forearm. "He will be waiting to see you...welcome home." Akurra and her guards began to leave down the tunnel as the team put their rings back on. They climbed up the ladder and entered into the house.

The house seemed to be only one room. There were doors which led to bedrooms and the bathroom but besides that it seemed the kitchen, living room and dining room was all together. The team saw two women seated on cushions on the floor. They wore black and grey dresses ending just above their ankles. the youngest of the two had hazel eyes, her markings were identical to Razer's, only missing the third stipe down the middle of her chin. The older one had beautiful turquiose eyes, her markings were one line on either side of he face starting at her tear ducts, shaping around her nose and mouth and down to her chin. They turned to see the Lanterns, the youngest one stood up and ran towards the Red Lantern with a big grin on her face and jumped on him bringing him into a tight hug. Razer was pulled away from Aya but managed to catch her while he stumbled back a few feet, leaning against the back of the wall before returning the embrace.

"Oh _Grotz!_ I thought I'd never see you again Razer, I thought you were dead!"

"I Missed you too, Theia, I'm sorr-" Razer couldn't finish as she had pulled back and slapped him hard on the face, making sure it would leave a mark "YOU SON OF A BITCH! You were alive _all_ this time and you never thought to tell _us!_ Some older brother you are! Do you know how _heartbroken_ I was when they told us you were presumed _dead?_ espescially after Ilana and..." tears began to well in her eyes as she hugged him again "I'm just _so_ happy you're not dead..."

The older woman got up and walked over to them. "Welcome, my name is Te'alia, I am Brathes husband, you must be tired, come, I will escort you to your rooms." she turned as the Green Lanterns followed. Theia finally let go of Razer and left with the others. Razer went to follow but a tight grip on his should stopped him. He turned to see Brathe standing behind him with a big grin on his face.

"It is good to have you back little brother, we have much to talk about."

 **Yay! so there's another sibling, And Brathe has a wife. just wait next chapter or the one after it will have hugh surprise. Plus I added in some Razaya just fot yooou! Anyway hope like it. please, R &R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, my updates are going to be a bit later than what they already are sorry. My school's being mean and giving me tonnes of homework leaving me little time to work on my stories.**

 **I will definitely be continuing 'A Lost Soul' and I am starting a new group of stories that I will be doing as a miniseries or whatever you call them. Oh and my bad on spelling the name of this story wrong. Look who's using her brain!**

 **Te'alia is 24**

 **Theia is 17**

 **Brathe is 25**

 **Roi is 5**

 **Anywaaaaaay.**

 **I don't own GLTAS but I wish I did**

Chapter 5

As the sun began to set behind the Desert Mountains, Te'alia and Theia had invited Aya to help them cook supper. Since Aya has never cooked before, she was curious to learn. Leaving the boys to sit and wait on small cushions around a short table on the floor. Well most of the boys.

Razer and Brathe had left for a walk down in the tunnels to talk about the time they had missed. This left Hal and Kilowag to talk to the two native women.

"So...," Hal began awkwardly."This is a nice house, very...open." Kilowag only face palmed at Hals attempt at small talk. "Yes," Theia answered, turning away from the stove to face the two. "This house is where my brothers and I grew up."

 _"_ _Really?"_ both Hal and Kilowag answered at the same time. Te'alia chuckled "Why yes, did Razer not tell you?"

"Well Razer doesn't talk much." Kilowag said. Te'alia and Theia looked at each other in confusion. _"Really?_ That's so unlike him. _"_

"Whaddya mean _that's so unlike him_ , he hasta be the most anti-social person I've ever met, took Hal here _three_ days to get a name outta him when he first came aboard," Kilowag stated. That only confused the girls even more. "Razer is the most talkative person I have ever known, this doesn't make sense, Brathe and I made it a game to shut him up as children. For him to be quiet was so unusual."

Hal snickered "It's a game on our ship to _make_ him talk, though he _is_ starting to open up a bit more which is good,"

"What is he like with you?" Theia asked as she abandoned her spot in front of the stove and sat down with the two Green Lanterns.

Kilowag snorted "He's arrogant; he's rude, hot headed, short tempered-"

"Sarcastic," Hal added in. "Don't forget sarcastic."

"How could I forget," Kilowag said bluntly. Theia's brows thurrowed. "How strange...sure he had a temper, but he was _never_ rude. He was a kind man, always thinking of others well-being before his own. I know Ilana thought so..."

Hal sat up a bit more in his seat. "So, who is this Ilana? I mean, I know she was his wife, which is crazy, but... she seems really important to both Razer and your family," Theia bowed her head before answering. "She was...the sister I never had...growing up in a house full of boys was, difficult, having Ilana come into our lives, gave me a chance to _really_ behave like a woman, just like Te'alia, she was also here with Ilana." Te'alia and Aya turned holding seven plates full of food balancing on their arms

"Mind giving us a hand?" Te'alia said to Theia. She got up and took two plates from Aya as they walked back over to the table. "The boys should be back soon," Te'alia said, placing the food on the table. "This is our last meal for six weeks." The Green Lanterns looked down at their plates to see a bluish, grey steak with an orange mush next to it. As the women sat down, there was a rustling from one of the windows and small thud on the ground as a small figure appeared. The figure walked closer, showing itself to be Roi. He sat down on one of the cushions.

"And where have you been young man?" Te'alia asked with her hand on her hips giving him a stern look. Roi turned away to face the floor."Sorry Aunt Te'alia, I was out playing with the other children and lost track of time." She raised an eyebrow before turning to their guests.

"This is my nephew, Roi, Brathe and I adopted him after-" Te'alia could not finish as they heard the door to the tunnels opening with Brathe appearing first then Razer appearing a moment later though he seemed quite startled by something. He was paler than normal and his eyes were widened and gazing far away in his own thoughts while Brathe seemed completely fine though still holding his brother up. "What happened to him?" Hal asked

Aya got up and walked over to him and gently placed her hand over his head. Razer didn't even register that she was touching him let alone standing in front of him. Aya's face turned to a frown at his lack of response. "His heart beat has increased though he has not taken a breath in quite some time; he seems to be processing something." Aya stated, removing her hand from his forehead. Theia got up and walked over to Brathe who was holding him up by his arm.

"You told him, didn't you?" she seemed pissed. He didn't look at her but he nodded. She crossed her arms over her chest "He isn't back for even one day and you tell him! For _Grotz_ sake _Brathe!_ He needed more time before telling him something _that_ serious, were you _not_ thinking? _Look at him!"_ she exclaimed pointed to her stunned brother. Who was now starring at Roi as if piecing the parts of the puzzle together. Te'alia waved her had signalling them to bring him over to sit but his feet seemed to be glued to the floor. Hal got up, now worried, and walked over to Razer waving his hand in front of his face to get his attention but nothing was happening. The human frowned, now definitely worried, and gripped onto his shoulders and shook him which caused Razer to snap out of his revery. He looked at everyone with a blank stare.

"I'll be in my room." Razer headed off in the direction of his bedroom with Aya trailing after him. The house fell silent before they heard the door slam shut. Hal and the two siblings sat down on the cushions. Te'alia looked over to Roi, "Give him a few minutes before talking to him, okay?" he nodded as they began eating dinner. Hal and Kilowag sat awkwardly, not knowing what was going on.

"So, what was all that about?" Kilowag asked. The three looked at each other before turning back to the Green Lanterns. Brathe was the one to speak.

"I'm afraid, Razer will have to be the one to tell you...but when he is ready."

 **Wrote this whole chapter listening to Bastille!**

 **Finally finished it! I really didn't know how to end this chapter it was pissing me off. Sooo next chapter has the big surprise hehehe! Hope you like it. I'm open to any ideas/suggestions. Please, R &R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm baaack! I've been struggling on how to write this chapter for a bit but I'm all good now. So in this story Razer left for the Militia for 2 years then was with the Red Lanterns for 2 years than with the Green Lanterns for 1 year.**

 **I don't own GLTAS but I wish I did.**

Chapter 6

Brathe and Razer had left late in the afternoon to wander down deep in the tunnels. They entered into the dark earth below and began walking. The tunnels filled with a slightly awkward silence, the sound of small animals scurrying around was all that was heard.

Brathe stopped mid-walk causing Razer to stop just a few steps ahead. He turned to see Brathe wiping away fresh tears; Razer wasn't ready when he was pulled into a tight brotherly hug.

"I have missed you dearly brother, home has not been quite the same since you left." Razer could only return his older brother's embrace. "I have missed you too, being on a ship for a long period does tend to leave you feeling homesick at times."

Brathe pulled back to study his younger brothers face. "You have matured a lot since I last saw you, it's been three years and you don't look a day older."

"I could say the same to you," they began walking again. "You are married now, I always did tell you you would be with Te'alia." Brathe placed his hand over his shoulder as the turned one of the corners.

"And I have you to thank for that, after what happened to Ilana, we took that as a sign that life is too short to waste time when love is staring you straight in the face. I only hope you can do the same, given the symbol on your chest along with the ring, I guess you are not coping." Razer crossed his arms over his chest and hid his ring hand in between his elbow.

Brathe continued. "Do not blame yourself for her passing, don't let this anger and hatred consume you, there is no point, it will only destroy you," Razer let out a sigh. He was starting to sound like Saint Walker.

"I'm trying...I've even began meditating, it helps when it all becomes a little too much."

"Good, that's good." Brathe could sense the conversation drawing to a close so he thought he would venture somewhere else. "So...this 'Aya'," He saw Razer's body tensed but he continued talking. "You both seem rather close, though there is a remarkable resemblance to Ilana; I know Theia picked up on that when we first saw her."

"It's...a long story...how is Theia?" Brathe noticed him trying to change the subject, and he learnt years ago if Razer changed the subject, it was changed. "She's okay...now, that is...she truly believed you were dead, it tore her apart."

Razer felt the guilt wash over him. Brathe placed his hand on his shoulder once again. "Young Roi began living with and that really helped her, when we heard he had found you, we were overjoyed." He moved his hand to rub the back of his brother's head. "Heh, sorry about knocking you and your friends unconscious, I didn't really have a choice."

"And the interrogation, what was that?" Razer snarled.

"No one wanted to do that, but Akurra was determined. After the rogue War-lord came out of hiding, we had to make sure there would be none of his agents trying to sneak in. It happened once. Wasn't pretty."

The two brothers came to a stop. "We should head back, Te'alia doesn't like it if you're late." they turned around headed back. They had been wandering for more than an hour. Razer thought over their discussion. "Did you know Ilana's father was the War-lord?"

"No, Akurra told me just before you, I was just as surprised." they continued further in silence until they reached the opening to the house. Brathe stopped when he heard:

 _"_ _And where have you been young man?"_ Through the door just above them. He knew straight away who Te'alia was talking to. He turned to face Razer who was staring at him confused in why he had stopped.

"Ah...Razer, can you promise me you will not freak out?" Razer's brow thurrowed in confusion. "Why?

"Can you?"

"Fine, what is it?" Brathe took a deep breath. "Remember when I told you about Roi?" he nodded.

"H-he is...well-"

"He is what?" Razer said now getting frustrated.

"He is... your son. Roi is your son

Razer's body went limp. His eyes widened, face dropped as his mind began racing. He felt numb. The colour in his face had vanished as he tried to comprehend the news. "W-w-what?" Brathe noticed his legs began to buckle under him and he lifted him up. "He's your son, Razer. He's five years old."

He stared up at Brathe, completely shocked.

"I-I-I want to s-see him." Razer blurted out

Brathe only nodded as he opened the hatch and got out into the house. Razer followed slowly after. Brathe held him up as his legs began shaking.

"What happened to him?" Hal asked. Razer didn't take any notice of what he said or when Aya had got up and walked over in his direction. He couldn't even feel her palm on his head. His only focus was on Roi, He could see it now, he had her eyes. Ilana's eyes. He remembered her saying that the stripe down the middle of the face was a family trait. Every second generation got it. Roi had it. He had his jaw line, his cheek-bones. His face.

He heard Theia get up and walk over to his brother. She yelled at him about it. _'She knew?'_ he thought. They tried to move him but his legs weren't working. Hal got up now and waved his hand in front of his face. Razer ignored him, which was until he took hold of his shoulders and shook him. Reluctantly, Razer tore his eyes away from his son to look at each of them. ' _Brathe, Theia, Te'alia, they all knew.'_ Razer thought. _'Even Roi.'_

Having Roi already know broke him little by little. It lowered the little self esteem he had left in him. How could he possibly be a father to him when he missed _five years_ of his live, not even knowing he existed.

Of course he knew Hal, Kilowag and Aya were completely oblivious to the earth shattering news. This was definitely something he needed to be alone for for a while before telling them. "I'll be in my room." Were the only words he said as he headed in the direction of his room. Aya was trailing after him. He sped up his pace and slammed the door shut behind him. Not minding Aya was still outside.

His room was small. Only a bed in one corner and a small wooden desk in the other, covered in his belongings from his childhood. He sat down on his bed and removed his head covering to run his fingers through his pale white hair. His hands were shaking and he felt sick. Aya knocked on the door.

"Razer, may I come in?" Razer nodded then realized she couldn't see him.

"Ah, yeah-yes." She slowly opened the door and entered. "Are you alright? Your heart rate has risen above its normal state."

"Ah...yeah...no. I just, heard some news I was not expecting to hear." Aya sat down on the bed beside him and began rubbing his back with her hand. A foreign act but it was welcomed. "Are you willing to tell me this unexpected news you were told?"

He nodded. His body still shaking. "Uhh, I-I was told...Roi...is...m-my son. Ilana and I's son." Aya stayed silent. She stopped rubbing his back for only a moment. "And you were oblivious to this..." She murmured.

"He's _five_ years old Aya." He faced her with a pained expression. "Those are the most important years of his life and I've missed them," He turned away. "What kind of father does that make me?"

"Do not blame yourself, you could not have known."

"But if I stayed, I could have been there for him...had I known I would have stayed." He clenched his fists tight. Ignoring the pain from when they had bled from the interrogation.

There was another soft knock on the door, Roi peered his head through the gap in the door and entered the room. Razer let out a shuddered breath as Aya got up, ready to leave the room when Razer suddenly gripped her hand. His heart rate had risen again. "Do not tell the others, I want to be the one to do it." She nodded. Reluctantly, she let go of his hand and exited the room to let them talk alone. Roi came and sat on the floor in front of him. Razer took a deep breath.

"Hi..." He whispered, never breaking eye contact with his son.

"Hi..." Roi whispered, never breaking eye contact with his father.

Razer moved to sit down on the floor, Roi turned so they were now face-to-face with each other. He took another deep breath. "I'm sorry...I'm _so_ sorry," Roi moved so he was now sitting on his father's lap. He wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him.

"It's okay, you didn't know...please, do not be sad." Razer hugged him back. "But it _not_ okay, I _should_ have known...I _should_ have been here for you, after everything that happened," He fought back tears.

"I knew you would come back...I had hope you would," Razer let out a small weak laugh. Roi pulled away and cupped Razer's face in his hands. He studied his face just as Razer studied his. Roi giggled as a toothy grin played across his face. His fangs only small, but still razor sharp. Razer tilted his head with a small grin.

"What?"

"I'm just so happy I finally got to meet you!" his grin grew bigger. "Uncle Brathe has told me so much about you." Razer raised his brow. "How much?"

"He told me that you were the best fighter in the mali...mila...-"

"Militia?" He corrected.

Roi nodded. "Yeah, that's it! He also told me you were the reason he and Aunt Te'alia met." Razer chuckled to himself. He remembered it clearly. Ilana and Te'alia were best friends, and every time he invited her over she would always bring her along. He remembered Brathe trying to hit on her with cheesy pick-up lines. Somehow it worked. Now that he thought about, Brathe had a lot in common with Hal Jordan. ' _Because one wasn't bad enough.'_

"And he _even_ told me you thought he was the coolest person in _all_ of Volkreg." Roi continued. Putting more emphasis on the last three words. "Did he now?" Razer shot a glare at the door, as if Brathe was standing there, before turning back to Roi, who held a devious smirk on his face.

"Did he _really_ say that?" Razer said as if he believed him. Roi nodded enthusiastically, covering his mouth tight with his hands to hide his snickering. Razer placed his hand over his heart. "You... _lied_ to me?" he used an expression as if he was hurt. A snort slipped out as his head bobbed up and down. Razer let out a small growl before he pounced at him and found a very ticklish spot on his stomach, pinning him to the floor. Roi began squirming in his arms, his laughs echoing through the room.

"S-stop it, hehehe, stop!" he cried, but Razer didn't listen. Roi began kicking and waving his arms around, occasionally kicking or hitting Razer in the chest or even his face. Razer had a mischievous grin on his face. "Not until you say sorry for lying." he chuckled as he saw him trying desperately to speak. Tears of laughter built in the young boy's eyes.

"O-okay, hehe, I'm sor-haha, I'M SORRY!" Razer finally stopped and collapsed on the floor beside him as Roi gasped for air. They both froze when they heard a deep chuckle coming from behind the door. Brathe opened the door and walked in. "I came to take Roi to bed, but when I heard all the noise I decided to wait outside. You're lucky your friends are deep sleepers. You know I told him to say that right?" He bent down and gave Roi a high-five. Razer only gave him a blank stare. "Of course you did." Brathe smirked at him before turning to the young boy beside him.

"Alright, time for bed, come on."

"Actually, could I stay here...please?" Roi said looking from each of them. "Is _he_ okay with that?" Brathe asked looking at Razer who nodded. Roi didn't even look at him when he said yes.

"Okay, goodnight, don't stay up too late."

"We won't," Brathe raised his brow before leaving the room. Razer removed his shirt and they both climbed up onto the bed and under the sheets. Roi snuggled up to him; Razer put one arm around the young boy's body while his other was pillowed under his head. Roi let out a soft sigh as he buried his head deeper into his chest.

"Goodnight...father." hearing him say that aloud made it all feel so real, being his father finally sunk in, he was this young boy's father. Razer bent down and kissed him atop his head and rubbed his back as he started to drift off to sleep.

"Goodnight...son."

 **HAPPY FATHER'S DAY! I wasn't originally going to do this today but it was the perfect time. Razer's a dad!**

 **So Ilana's dad is evil, and remember the other daughter that was mentioned? yeah well she will appear very soon but for now, It's just going to be happy, family time.**

 **Brathe is another Hal 'because one seriously wasn't enough!'**

 **Hope you like it. Open to any ideas/suggestions. Please, R &R.**


End file.
